


Silent Confession

by HanaMi33



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: Usopp was scared of the man who he liked. He didn't really want to confess his feelings, but then he felt like a coward.He wanted to do something about it so he came up with a different method. Will the other understand..?
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Usopp
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Silent Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that it would be cute! I wrote this just now, xD

The great captain Usopp was having a good day today. He would be having a good on the sunny with his crew if he didn’t have somebody on his mind.   
  
That somebody was Trafalgar D. Law. Who is just recently allied with the crew. The long nose male had been a little preoccupied with thinking of him all the time.  
Three days since he has been on the Sunny. These thoughts just won’t leave the sniper. It wasn’t till now that he finally just admitted to him that he likes Law.   
  
Law who can cut him into pieces and literally take out his heart and crush it to piece. That thought was terrifying. He was scared of the male. He was also a little attracted to him.  
That could ruin everything. He wasn’t going to let the other man know. He can just watch the handsome polka-dotted hat-wearing male from afar. Those kinds of thoughts made Usopp feel like a coward.   
  
He sighed walking over to the other. Law was resting against the wood. Luffy was bugging Sanji to feed him.  
  
He sat next to him knowing that the other was aware of his presence. There was a silence as Usopp got more nervous sitting next to the man. He was attracted too and recently just came to terms with himself of that attraction.  
  
‘Maybe..’ Usopp glanced at his back. He subtly reached over. He traced his finger on Laws back making a heart shape.   
  
Law opened his eyes. He looked back Usopp.  
  
“Beautiful day isn’t it!?” Usopp laughed. He rubbed the back of his head.  
“Longnose ya..” Law addressed him.  
  
“Well, I got some work to do bye!” Usopp fled away from the surgeon. That stole his heart. He worked in his workshop for a few hours.   
  
Once he was finished. He walked out of the workshop. The sniper blinked seeing Law speaking to Robin. He walked by the other.   
  
He stopped briefly drawing another invisible heart on the surgeon's back. That way it made him feel bolder. A subtle confession that he was comfortable with even if the other didn’t understand.  
  
Usopp could have sworn. He could feel the gaze of the surgeon as he walked to the galley.   
  
Dinner time was noisy as usual. Usopp wrestled Luffy for his food. When it was over. In the end before going to bed.   
  
Usopp drew another invisible heart on Law’s back. He went off in bed kind of liking the contact even if it was brief.   
  
Next Day.  
  
Usopp woke up feeling groggy. Breakfast was a blur to him. He didn’t get much sleep being stuck in his thoughts.  
  
‘I thought I liked Kaya..’ He argued with himself all night. He finished his meal.  
  
“LUFFY!!” Sanji shouted enraged.  
“YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD SUPPLIES OVERNIGHT AGAIN!!” Sanji yelled infuriated. The captain was kicked by the cook several times.  
  
“That’s not good, with little food we won’t make it to Dressrosa,” Usopp said as Nami rubbed her temples.  
  
“We have no choice, because of You! WE NEED TO STOP A NEARBY ISLAND!” Nami slapped the other.  
  
Law for the most part looked irritated. Luffy only laughed good natural.  
  
“Let's go!” Luffy shouted smiling. Usopp sighed wondering why he chose this man as his captain. He looked at Law.   
  
‘I forgot..’ Usopp thought walking over to Law. He drew another invisible heart on his back in the same place.   
  
A little satisfied he walked passed Law. Who gazed at his back. Usopp kept on drawing that same heart in the same spot. It became a habit for him to do it at least two or three times a day.   
  
The sniper boy just couldn’t stop. Law was the only one who got that little heart drawn on his back. Usopp made sure to be subtle about the ordeal.   
  
He drew that same heart again.  
“We’ve Arrived!!” Luffy shouted. Usopp turned his head. Chaos ensured with plans on who will be getting supplies.   
  
“Usopp go with Law to get supplies,” Nami ordered. Usopp’s eyes widen in shock.  
“I have the I can’t go on this Island disease again!” He shouted. Only to have the list smashed into his face by Nami.  
  
“Do it!” Nami kicked him off the ship. Usopp landed on his face. He rubbed his nose.  
“Sometimes, I wonder who the real captain is..” Usopp grumbled.  
  
“Longnose ya, are you alright..?” Law asked him. Usopp flushed red.  
“I’m fine! It's just a little bump.” He laughed. Law stared at him. Usopp looked away walking ahead of Law.   
  
The Island for the most part looked pretty peaceful. That put the long nose through some peace. The stroll was a pleasant one with the Surgeon. Usopp looked at the list on the paper.  
  
He stopped at the vendor's getting the right vegetables. He was even observing the meat. That was Sanji’s standards. He looked through several stands.  
  
“This one!” Usopp looked happy from his selection. He felt a touch on his back. That made him freeze. Usopp turned his head once the touch was gone. He looked Law who was standing right next to him.  
  
“Excuse me.” The vendor glared at him.  
“Are you paying for that..?” They asked. Usopp apologized giving the money to the vendor. Once that was over. He handed the bags to Law.   
  
“What was that..?” Usopp asked him.   
“Hm..?” Law questioned. The other flushed red turning his head.  
  
“I mean..” Usopp had gone silent. Law took all the bags from Usopp. The surgeon leaned down angling himself so he captured his lips.   
  
Usopp was speechless as Law walked on ahead.  
  
“We’ll continue this discussion later, Longnose- ya..” Law smirked. Usopp felt like his heart was going to pump out of his chest.  
  
“Okay, I mean that is if, I’m not busy..” Usopp mumbled as they walked back to the Sunny feeling as if he was on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who read this thank you! and be safe out there! bye bi!


End file.
